


The First Spring

by zeenyz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenyz/pseuds/zeenyz
Summary: Musim semi pertama bagi Minhyun bukan hanya tentang bunga yang bermekaran.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The First Spring

Waktu itu musim semi datang. Pertama kalinya, Minhyun keluar dengan banyak bunga bermekaran di sekitarnya. Jalanan penuh akan keindahan dunia. Senyumnya ikut merekah tinggi sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor, bahagia atas bunga-bunga yang menyapa di setiap langkah kakinya.

“Permisi, kamu suka permen?”

Di tempat biasa Minhyun berdiri dalam diam untuk menunggu busway, tiba-tiba ia disambut oleh sosok pria yang sama tinggi dengannya, sedikit lebih kurus darinya, rambut yang tertata rapi ke atas, serta senyuman lebar yang menemani ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

“Maaf?”

Minhyun menatap bingung. Selama beberapa tahun berdiri di sini, ia belum pernah menemukan ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menawarkan bungkusan permen untuknya.

“Ah, saya punya banyak permen, sayang kalau disimpan sendiri. Kamu mau satu?”

Pria itu menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi permen yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya, lalu kembali mengulurkan satu bungkusnya ke hadapan Minhyun. Dengan ragu, juga dengan perasaan tidak enak, ia pun memilih untuk mengambilnya.

“Terima kasih... maaf, nama kamu siapa?”

Rasanya canggung ketika ia sudah menerima sesuatu dari pria ini, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan menyebutkan namanya. Menurut Minhyun, itu adalah sebuah etika yang tidak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja.

“Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo. Nama depan saya unik, bukan?”

Minhyun mengangguk cepat, setuju dengan pernyataan pria bernama Seongwoo ini. Ia sudah 25 tahun tinggal dan hidup di Korea Selatan. Sudah ada ribuan bahkan jutaan orang dengan nama berbeda yang ia temui setiap harinya. Namun, di antara semua nama yang sempat ia dengar, milik Seongwoo ini adalah yang paling asing, tidak pernah didengar sebelumnya. Minhyun mulai merasakan ketertarikan tipis muncul dalam relung hati. Mulai dari permen, juga nama yang asing, semuanya unik, seperti sang pemilik nama.

“Pertama kali saya dengar nama itu.”

Minhyun bukanlah orang yang cakap dalam bersosialisasi. Apalagi terhadap orang baru, perbincangan yang bisa ia kasih biasanya hanya berupa balasan-balasan singkat yang mungkin bagi beberapa orang akan terlihat bahwa ia tidak menikmati obrolan. Kali ini, ada sedikit harapan muncul darinya, harapan bahwa, Seongwoo ini tidak akan menyerah begitu saja dalam percakapan mereka.

“Kesekian kalinya saya dengar itu. Sepertinya, memang hanya keluarga saya yang punya marga ini, saya juga tidak tahu. Saya belum pernah melihat satu orang pun menggunakan marga Ong, kecuali keluarga sendiri.”

Minhyun pernah baca dari situs internet, hanya butuh 27 detik untuk seseorang dapat menyimpulkan kesan pertamanya terhadap orang lain. Menurutnya, perbincangan mereka ini sudah melebihi 27 detik, dan Minhyun sudah bisa memberikan kesimpulan di dalam otaknya. Pertama, Seongwoo adalah orang yang ramah, bisa dilihat dari awal pria itu menawarkan permen tanpa rasa ragu ataupun malu-malu, juga tidak segan untuk berbicara panjang lebar di depan orang asing seperti Minhyun.

“Sepertinya jadi lebih gampang mengingat namamu.”

Kedua, nama yang itu tertanam tajam di dalam otaknya. Minhyun bukanlah orang dengan ingatan yang bagus, ada beberapa kali dalam hidupnya di mana ia dapat langsung melupakan nama-nama yang ia kenal singkat dari pertemuan pekerjaan biasa. Namun, mungkin karena itu adalah nama pertama yang ia tahu, nama unik yang baru terdengar olehnya, sehingga itu langung bertahan kuat di dalam pikiran tanpa bisa lepas. Lucunya, bukan hanya nama yang bertahan, tetapi Minhyun dapat menggambarkan wajah Seongwoo di dalam pikiran hanya dengan beberapa menit menatap pria itu saja.

“Bagus, dong! Saya suka ketika saya tidak dilupakan orang.”

Ketiga, Seongwoo bukan hanya ramah, tetapi juga cerah, dan mekar. Cerah seperti matahari pagi yang menyinari bumi sekarang, memberi terangnya agar manusia dapat beraktivitas dengan baik dan bersemangat. Mekar seperti bunga sakura yang hadir menyambut paginya sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah tadi. Cerah dan mekar, seperti musim semi.

“Kalau begitu kamu juga harus mengingat nama saya. Tidak adil kalau hanya satu pihak yang mengetahui nama, bukan?”

Minhyun berbalik ke samping, kini bukan hanya melihat sekilas dengan wajah yang menyamping ke kanan, tetapi berhadapan langsung dengan Seongwoo. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan salam perkenalan.

“Hwang Minhyun. Nama saya Hwang Minhyun. Nama yang biasa, tetapi saya harap dapat diingat oleh kamu.”

Seketika, rasa yang timbul di hati bukan lagi rasa canggung, bukan lagi rasa aneh karena berbicara dengan orang asing, bukan lagi sekedar rasa penasaran. Yang ada adalah perasaan ingin dikenal lebih, ingin mengenal lebih. Rasanya sayang kalau Minhyun berhenti di sini. Rasanya sayang kalau ia membiarkan semuanya selesai di sini, setelah semua ketertarikan yang sudah tinggal dalam di relung hati.

“Tentu, Minhyun! Saya orang yang pintar dalam hal memori otak, kok. Terima kasih sudah mau berkenalan dengan saya.”

Mungkin, yang lebih tepat harusnya adalah Minhyun yang mengucapkan terima kasih itu. Ia yang bersyukur karena dapat mengenal Seongwoo di musim semi pertama ini.

“Sayang kalau perkenalannya hanya sebatas nama. Kamu keberatan kalau saya minta nomor kamu? Saya mau kenal kamu lebih.”

Minhyun melepaskan uluran tangannya, berganti meraih ponsel dari saku celana lalu menyodorkannya ke depan Seongwoo dengan keadaan ponsel yang terbuka. Sayang untuk berhenti di sini ketika hati meraung ingin lebih dekat.

“Boleh! Ini nomor saya. Ah, bus saya sudah datang, sampai jumpa lagi, Minhyun. Silahkan hubungi saya kalau kamu ada waktu, permen saya masih banyak.”

Seongwoo meninggalkannya bersama satu kedipan mata serta tawa renyahnya. Minhyun ikut memberi salam perpisahan berupa senyuman tipis, setelahnya fokus kepada ponselnya untuk menyimpan nomor yang sudah dikasih.

Musim semi pertama bagi Minhyun bukan hanya tentang bunga yang bermekaran. Bukan hanya tentang rasa lega karena dingin yang menusuk tidak lagi akan membelenggu tubuh. Bukan hanya tentang rasa tenang dengan melihat banyak bunga menghiasi kota. Kali ini, musim semi pertama bagi Minhyun punya definisinya sendiri.

Musim semi pertama mungkin adalah Seongwoo. Cerah dan mekar seperti Ong Seongwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted in my twitter account @cxestlavie


End file.
